Anywhere
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: oneshot/songfic/yaoi - Two dying souls, whose only refuge is within the other. Sad story of Aerrow and Finn.


MJ: It seems I can only come up with songfics and oneshots nowadays...I've got quite a few stories I either need to finish or start...Anywho, here is yet another story from my dark abyss of a mind.

--

Dislcaimer: I own neither the Storm Hawks or the song.

Anywhere

--

Aerrow sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his room, absent-mindedly scratching Radarr's head. His body wanted nothing more than to get some rest, but his mind was racing with questions of his life and where it was going. Sure, he was a Sky Knight, and at eighteen was well-known...just about everywhere, really. But the world only knew the warrior in him, not his true personality. Only one person knew who he really was, and that person was in the room right beside his own.

'I wonder if he's up...' Aerrow asked himself, staring at the wall dividing their rooms. Emerald eyes glared at the cold metal that seperated him from the one he loved more than anyone else...

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

Finn sighed, sitting at the desk in his room - sleep failed him again, so he was sitting there actually reading a book. Yes, the sharpshooter could read and actually knew stuff, even if Piper didn't believe him. While his eyes scanned the words on the pages, his mind wandered to his red-haired lover. Only two years ago had they gotten together, and whenever they had a moment alone...oh, it was never dull. The other Storm Hawks still didn't have a clue, and both he and Aerrow intended to keep it that way.

'Too much would be lost if anybody knew...' the blond thought, cerulean moving across the room to the wall between his and Aerrow's room. He smiled, as he knew all too well what was just on the other side, and a smile tugged at his lips.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Aerrow sighed, getting out of his bed, going out the door and walking the short distance to Finn's room. He knocked softly, and was a bit surprised when he was greeted by Finn himself.

"I thought you would've been asleep by now." the red-head stated, walking into the blond's room.

"Couldn't get to sleep..." Finn said, scratching the back of his head a bit as he closed the door. He knew something was up - he saw that Aerrow's eyes were a dull green in color. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just...wish we could go away...Find somewhere we're not known, or where nobody would find us..." the Sky Knight replied, not looking at the marksman. He stared at the floor, smiling softly when Finn's arms wrapped around him.

"I know...We'll find someplace, Aer..." the blond whispered - a shiver went through Aerrow from the warm breath on the back of his neck.

"But when?" Aerrow questioned, glancing at Finn when he felt said nineteen-year-old's chin rest on his shoulder.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

"I don't know..." Finn said softly. "I just don't know..." He sighed, knowing that hiding this was slowly killing them both inside. He pulled Aerrow closer against him; the red-head placed a hand over the one Finn had on his chest.

"We'll find it someday..." the Sky Knight whispered, craning his neck so he could look up at the slightly-taller teen. Finn smiled softly at his younger lover before leaning in to capture soft lips with his own. His tongue playfully moved over Aerrow's lips, and the red-head parted them, letting his lover's tongue meet his own. Aerrow gave a soft moan as they kissed - it was a slow yet passionate gesture, a dance only the truest of lovers could know. After a few minutes, they reluctantly parted for air, sapphires meeting emeralds.

"Someday..." Finn murmured, turning Aerrow around so their chests were pressed together. He rested his forhead against the Sky Knight's, eyes closed as if to block out all the things that could tear them apart. They snapped open when a teardrop hit his cheek, and looking down, he was shocked to see tears slowly falling down Aerrow's face.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

"Aerrow? What's wrong?" the sharpshooter asked, brushing away the drops with his thumb.

"I...I don't want this to end...This moment..." Aerrow whispered, burying his face into Finn's chest, his body wracked with sobs. The blond knew why Aerrow was crying, and held him close, rubbing the younger's back softly in his hopes to comfort Aerrow.

"It'll be alright, Aerrow...I know it will..." Finn whispered soothingly, wishing his love's tears to go away. Minutes went by before the Sky Knight stopped crying, looking up at the marksman with tear-stained cheeks.

"Finn...Promise me you'll never leave me..." the red-haired teen said, green eyes pleading Finn to say he wouldn't.

"You already know the answer, Aerrow...I won't leave you..." the blond stated, placing a kiss on Aerrow's forehead.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

Time seemed to stand still as the two lovers embraced, holding onto the other as if it was their only way to survive. The needed each other to even live - their strength came from the need to protect the other, the other was there to comfort them when needed, their loving touches and kisses soothing away the pain of the way they had to live. Their lips met again - neither was sure who initiated the kiss this time - and slowly, their hands began to wander, moving over lines they knew all too well, like an artist knows the shape of their greatest piece. Clothes were removed, revealing skin to be touched with the lightest of caresses, the bare whisper of a hand or finger...

A few hours passed before the lovers finally calmed, bodies returning to normal after the passion of their lovemaking. Aerrow turned onto his side, looking deep into Finn's eyes as they lay on the bed. The blond pulled his Sky Knight to him, burying his face into darkened ruby locks. Aerrow sighed, a content smile coming to his face.

"Finn?" the red-head asked softly.

"Yeah?" came the slightly muffled reply.

"I should...probably head back to my room...Before the others wake up..." Aerrow muttered, his face reflecting his sorrow at leaving this haven.

"More than likely..." Finn said softly, reluctantly letting his lover go. Aerrow sighed, getting out of the bed and putting his clothes on. He turned and kissed Finn before heading to his own room. Finn sighed, letting his eyes close as sleep finally came to him.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

As morning came, both Aerrow and Finn prepared for the long day ahead. When around the others, they acted as if they were still just friends, but anybody who looked closely into their eyes would see the pain that was hidden during the hours of light, the love that was locked tightly within.

'Someday...we'll find a place...where nobody knows us...where nobody can find us...' they both thought as they went to their usual routine or Sky Knight and sharpshooter, of friend and friend, of leader and follower...of two dying souls who long for the day they can be free...

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

--

MJ: Well, there it is...Another sad oneshot from moi...The song is "Anywhere" by Evanescence...Please review and tell me what you thing - I might be tempted to turn it into a twoshot.


End file.
